Perfect Match or Not?
by BrookieCan'tRockRed
Summary: What happens when two badasses get together? Will they be the perfect match or not? Kim with her many admirers and Jack with his girl whores. Will these two get together and finally stop breaking hearts? KICK! PLEASE R
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey guys? I'm sorry couldn't resist the urge to write a new story. I don't know if I should continue it though. Like always, I have low self esteem...kidding! I don't have low self esteem. I changed my username because my friend was like 'Brookie you can't rock red hun, you nailed it!' Yeah I kno I was confused too, so I didn't know if it was a complement or something. I was just like smile and nod, Brooke. So uh guys please R&R. I love u guys a whole bunch. Oh and seriously guys i need help on my New Life!**

Kim's POV

"Hey babe wanna dance?" Kyle the football team's quarterback asked.

"Sure." I answered flirtatiously.

He takes my hand and leads me to the dance floor where there's drunk people grinding on each other. I just move my hips to the beat. I was dancing to the song Whistle by Flo Rida. My short tight dress that goes to the mid thigh show off my perfectly tanned legs. The guy I just started talking to took me to a corner after the song ended. Since I am the type of girl who likes to be the dominant one and foward one, I grabbed the back of the guy's head and kiss him. He quickly kissed back. Like the rest of the guys I kiss, this one is no different. After our make out session I went with my girls: Grace, Julie, Quinn, Rachael and Kelsey.

"Hey, girlies!" I greeted.

"Who was your recent victum Kim?" Grace asked knowingly.

"Kyle, the football team's quarterback." I simply said.

"He's cute." Quinn commented. Kelsey nodded in agreement.

"Yeah he kinda is." Julie agreed.

"He's like the other guys." I explained.

"Well he sure doesn't seem like them." Rachael commented with a smirk.

"You can have him, if you want." I told her.

"I'll be back." She said and walked over to Kyle. I rolled my eyes playfully.

No ONES POV

Kim was bored so she decided to look around for a new boyfriend/date. 'So many to choose from.' Something caught the blonde beauty's attention. It was Jack Brewer and a girl that she recongnized as Lorie. 'Poor girl' she thought. The girl then slapped Jack across the face and stomped away. Jack just smirked. Jack Brewer: the son of two rich secret spies that were never home. He was the biggest playboy in Seaford. He had any girl he wanted at his feet. He was feared by most of the guys. He is the leader of a gang. If you get on his bad side All it takes is simple phone call and you're a goner. he never got rejected. He dumps girls like trash. He gets into girls pants with no strings attatched. He turned around and high fived his best friend, Jerry Martinez: second biggest playboy, if you did something to him it was like you were doing it to Jack. Those two were unseperateable. Best friends since they were in diapers.

Then there was Kim: daughter of the owner of the finest Grape Wine company in the entire world. A girl who could get anything she wants. She has every single guy wrapped around her finger. She could just choose one out of a crowd and they wouldn't think about it twice. She was the most beautiful girl in the school. She played any boy she wanted. She would seduce them just to get to get what she wants. She has every guy drooling over her. She's practically the goddess of the school. She never gets rejected. She's the one talking back to teachers. She dumps guys without mercy. She kisses any guy she wants whenever she wants. She has sex with no strings attatched. She makes a guy blush fiercely with a simple wink or smile. She makes a guy go crazy by just looking at him with her brown doe eyes..

Grace. Kim's best friend. Grace: the daughter of the owners of the finest tequila company. The second most prettiest girl in the school. Her green emerald eyes make a guy go crazy. Whatever she asked a guy to do, he would do. She was like Kim, but she wasn't even as close to the number of guys Kim got.

Julie: Kim's other best friend. Daughter of a scientist and doctor. She's dating Milton Krupnick. She's the smart one of the group. She gets straight A+'s in school. She never breaks a promise. She's a pretty strawberry blonde that isn't afraid to be a nerd. She's quite popuular.

Then there's Quinn Fabray, Rachael Berry and Kelsey Vargas. Kim's freinds.

Jack caught Kim's eyes and winked at her. Kim rolled her eyes. He smirked . Although Kim was on the other side of the pool, she could still communicate with the brunette. Kim walked towards the food table and Jack did the same. They grabbed the last slice of pizza at the same. They looked up and saw each other. Jack simply smirked and Kim groaned in frustration.

"What's wrong Crawford?" Jack asked innocently.

"Nothing. So are you gonna get the pizza or not?" She asked coldly.

"I don't know, how about we share it?" He asked.

"Whatever as long as I get ma' pizza!" She said.

He chuckled at her attitude. He lifted the pizza towards her mouth and she bit the slice. She really didn't want to fall for Jack's little games. She didn't need her reputation ruined by some playboy. She didn't need a guy who is in control of her so she played it cool. She didn't blush.

"Wanna go out with me?" Jack asked, out of the blue. Kim knew he was just gonna play her. So she said

"No."

"What?" Jack asked surprised.

"I said no." She answered simply.

"Why not?"

"Because I don't wanna go out with you. I'll just be your cat toy for lets see...a week tops then you'll dump me and ruin my reputation." She explained.

"Is the Kim Crawford scared?" He teased.

"Did the Jack Brewer get rejected for the first time ever?" She backfired mocking his voice. He chuckled. A humorless chuckle, which scared Kim a little bit. He was taken back with her answer. No girl ever stood up to him. He got close to Kim and whispered into her ear

"Don't be too surprised when you become my girlfriend."

Kim scoffed. And when she scoffed she closed her eyes, probably a bad choice because Jack took the oppurtunity to kiss her. She wasn't surprised at this, since many guys have stolen kisses from the blonde. But this, this time it was different. She didn't feel disgust when he kissed her. The kiss tasted sweet and passionate. She melted into the kiss for the first 30 seconds before she came to her senses. She pushed him away. And she wiped her mouth with her hand. Jack smirked.

"Ok...EWW!" Kim yelled in disgust but she knew that it wasn't disgusting ... at all.

"You have nice eyes Crawford." He said caressing her cheek. She smacked his hand away from her cheek and yelled

"Your kisses are dis-gust-ting Brewer!" Kim yelled exclaiming every single syllable of the word disgusting.

"Really?" He asked with a dark chuckle.

He grabbed her by the wrist and pulled her by a more lonier area of the party.

"What are we doing her—mmmph" Kim got cut off by Jack's lips. She melted into the kiss. She thought his lips were as soft as marshmellows. Soon enough it was gonna end up in a heated make out session and both of them didn't have a problem. But Jack had other plans. He pulled away and Kim straightened up a bit.

"Did that change your mind, Crawford?" He asked.

"Have you ever gotten slapped in the face twice?" Kim asked innocently.

"No, why?—wait why-" Kim slapped him across the face, she smiled victoriously at his bewildered expression.

"Once, its ok. But twice, you won't get away with it." Kim finished off.

Jack grabbed her hand and turned her around suddenly which caused her to collied with his hard chest. Kim silently yelped.

"Listen, Crawford. I always get my way and whatever is an obstacle gets eliminated." With that he released her and she walked away glaring at Jack. She was terrified at his threat because she knew that he could actually do that and eliminate anyone who got on his badside

{…}

Kim's POV

I walked over to my friends and just thought of what Jack had told me.

"Kim, whats wrong?" Quinn asked.

"Nothing." I answered with no emotion.

"Seriously Kim, I know we aren't the closest friends but just because we aren't your best friends like Julie and Grace doesn't mean we don't exsist!"

"Quinn, its not like that. Its just that Jack told me that he'll make me his girlfriend and that anything that is in his way will get eliminated."

"YOU REJECTED JACK? THE JACK BREWER?!" She whisper/yelled.

"Well kinda." I responded.

"So you rejected the cutest/hottest guy in Seaford, and you don't care?" She asked.

"I guess. But I'm scared for Brady's life, I mean Jack's a gang leader and Brady's my boyfriend." I answered even more worried than before.

"Don't worry Kimmy, he probably just said that to pressure you but Jack doesn't seem like the type to kill." Grace butted in.

"Yeah your probably right." I answered a bit more calm.

{…}

This is officially the worst day of my life! Margot the headmistress of the school, told us today who we're sharing the villa houses. Guess who I got to share it with. Well there's a good news and a bad news.

Good news is: Grace is sharing the house with me! Yay!

Bad news is: Jack and Jerry are also sharing the house with us!

Margot said that its a GREAT idea. Yeah probably when she was on crack! She said it was time to start acting mature. And that if we didn't like the idea then we were gonna get moved to a smaller house. Ugh! Stupid headmistress!

"So Kim, how about you meet me in the jaccuzzi at—" I cut Jack off.

"Don't even think about it Brewer!" I yelled. What a pervert! He just smirked. I rolled my eyes and turned to Grace.

"Come on, Gracie, lets go pick out our rooms." I ordered.

"Yes captain!" Grace answered. She saluted me like a soldier. I chuckled but remembered what I was going to tell Jack and Jerry.

"Ok if we're gonna live together I have a couple rules; rule number 1: Grace and I will get the biggest rooms. Rule number two: I don't like living with sloppy people so if you make a mess, you clean it up! Rule number 3: Everyone likes privacy so don't even dare come in our rooms without knocking, or else. Rule number 4: Since there's only one huge bathroom with a tub, shower, jaccuzzi, a sink and toilet, we will have a schedule for showering and you must follow the schedule, no exceptions! Rule number 5: The kitchen has a refidgerator that we will have to share so you can't get our stuff without permission. Rule number 6: Laundry. You have to do your own laundry and you can't just let it pile up because it'll stink. Rule number 7: Disrespect us and you could kiss your precious hair goodbye. Rule number 8: When you have girls over make sure to wash your covers after they leave because Margot won't like it if she finds blood on the sheets. Rule number 9: I will invite my girls over sometimes and you guys better not harrass them. And last but not least Rule number 10: Don't mess with us when we have our hangovers, it get nasty trust me, Grace almost ripped the arm of Brad Wolfe last time because he called her a dumb cheerleader. Understood?" I finished my rules and looked at the two boys in front of me.

"Yeah sure whatever." They both muttered something similar to that.

"Great!" I smiled and clapped cheerfully.

Grace and I left to choose our rooms.

We found the rooms we wanted and started unpacking. First we unpacked all my stuff and then Grace's. We had small talk about what we were gonna do later that day. We finished unpacking and went to go buy some groceries.

"So Kimmy what are you gonna do about Jack?" Grace asked wiggleing her eyebrows. I rolled my eyes.

"Nothing! Absolutely nothing!" I yelled in frustration.

"Grace just don't bring it up please, its just that I'm confused. I don't know if I like Jack because when he kissed me, it was different. It wasn't disgusting or plain. It was sweet and passionate. But I don't know if he likes me back. And if he does, he'll probably dump me like in a week, making me lose my reputation. But I don't think he likes me." I explained. She just gave me a sympathetic smile. We were going towards the milk and dairy.

"Well what do you think of him?" She asked.

"I don't know. I hardly know him and we only kissed. Not a big deal." Grace was just smiling and looking foward. Her smile dropped and was replaced with wide eyes and her mouth slightly open. I was staring at her and asked

"You ok?"

"Ye-yeah, uh lets go that way." She stuttered. She blocked my view and I was gonna see what left her so shocked. Her eyes were kinda glossy.

"What did you see?" I asked before turning around and seeing what Grace saw.

I got a better look at the scene and saw that it was Jerry making out with some chick And Jack. He was making out with Lindsey. I knew he didn't like me.

**A/N: Hey guys sorry for not updating I'm in writers block. And i have been working on this story for the past couple days but I'm not sure if I'm gonna continue it or not so R&R and tell me what you guys think. And any ideas for My New Life are welcomed. I would really appreciate it. **

**-Brooke**


	2. Jealousy

**A/N: Hey guys, here's another chapter on Perfect Match or Not? Thank you so much for the reviews, favorites and follows! I love you guys a whole bunch! Oh and if u guys have any ideas or anything that might help me, please feel free to PM me or review and I will answer u guys! Enough with all my blabbering, on to the story! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing!**

Kim's POV

"Grace, you like Jerry?" I asked, turning away from the scene.

"Whaaaaat? N-no." She stuttered. I rolled my eyes playfully and I caught my eyes wandering back to where Jack was. Jack was kissing Lindsey's neck. Whatever not like I care!

"Kim why do you keep staring that way? Are you jealous?" Grace asked.

"Whaaat? Nooooo why would I be jealous? Its not like i like him or something."

"Are you sure because you just bent the big spatula." She informed. I looked down and the big spatula and it was bent. Woah why am I reacting like this?

"Uh I um wanted to uh...make sure it was uh strong but um I guess its not strong metal, haha." I tried to cover up.

"Mmmhmm." Grace teased.

"Whatever lets just pass those sluts already, I mean why would we go through another path just to avoid seeing them." I said rather annoyed.

"I guess you're right."

We walked down the aisle and got some cheese, bacon, sausages, yogurt, and gelatin. I was about to grab a packet of yogurt that was all the way at the top but I couldn't reach it. I jumped to grab it but still couldn't reach. I looked around for Grace but she wasn't there. I jumped again but this time someone grabbed my waist and pulled me down. What the heck?

"What the hell! Who the hell are yo—" I turned around and saw the most amazing eyes. No it wasn't Jack! It was that one guy that many girls fell for. I think he is Jack's cousin, although I don't know how they're related because this guy is sooo sweet and Jack is just mean.

"Uh, hi I'm sorry I was just shocked at who grabbed me." I smile apolegetically.

"It's ok, it actually my fault for just grabbing you like that. Oh my names Ryan by the way, Ryan Beatty." Oh my god he's so cute! He got my hand and kissed it. Aww thats sooo ad-dorable!

"I'm Kim Crawford." I said sweetly. I was smiling like an idiot just staring at him. From the corner of my eye I saw Jack. He was standing near Grace and Jerry. He looked mad because his jaw was clenched and his hands were made into fists.

"Well Kim, I'm guessing you need help on that so let me just get that for you." He said while grabbing a packet of yogurt. He handed it to me and put his hands in his pockets. He was wearing a beanie, a black button-up shirt, beige shorts and some black vans.

"Are you ok?" I asked because he had a very worried look on his face.

"Yeah, its just that my parents are divorcing but even though I saw it coming it still hurts. But what worries me more is my little sister. She is in still in pre-school and she loves my dad to death and she adores my mom so I don't know who we're gonna stay with." He explained.

"I'm sorry. Don't worry it's gonna be ok." I cooed. I don't know what came over me but I hugged him. He hugged back. I heard footsteps coming towards us.

"Sorry to interrupt your moment but Kim and I have something to do." Grace said pulling me away.

"Wait! Here, give me your hand." I told Ryan.

"Call me if you need a friend to talk to or just to hang out, okay?" He nodded and gave me his hand. I grabbed a sharpie from my purse and wrote my number on his hand.

Grace just keot on pulling me away. Once we were by the corner I stopped Grace.

"Grace! What is wrong with you! I was about to get to first base with Ryan!" I complained.

"Look -I'm-gonna-do-that-in-front-of-Jack-to-piss-him-off, well it worked he got ticked off and said to meet him in his room at 12am tonight no exceptions." She informed.

"What? Why? Who does he think he is? My boyfriend?"

"Kim, just go see the damn boy at midnight."

"Why? Why has he suddenly taken an interest on me? Its probably some bet that I won't be part of because I won't let him play me."

"Kim just hear him out please."

"Why are you helping him Grace?"

"I don't know, but you guys would make a cute couple." Grace winked.

"No we wouldn't! Shut up!"

"You know you guys would, Kimmy."

"Oh so you wanna go there? Well don't even get me started with you and Jerry. You guys would make a cute couple and adorable babies and-" she cut me off.

"Ok fine, I'll stop!" Ha that'll shut her up for at least 3 more hours.

"That's what I thought." I smirked.

"Shut it, Crawford."

{...}

We bought the groceries and headed home. We got home and started putting the stuff away.

"Kim seriously don't you think you and Jack would look cute together?" Grace asked. I sighed

"Grace seriously don't you think you and Jerry would look cute together?" I mocked.

"No! And answer my question!"

"Fine. No I don't think me and Jack would look cute together." I lied.

"Whatever." She rolled her eyes.

We finished and I went to pick out my clothes. I picked out a brown strapless sundress, some brown boots, a jean jacket and a brown wood necklace, for tomorrow. I picked out my pajamas. I was gonna wear some blue cheer short and a white tank top. I grabbed my clothes and my showering supplies. I walked bown the hall and i was looking down and I didn't realize that I was gonna bump i to someone. I bumped into Jack and I stumbled to the ground making me drop all of my showering supplies including my shampoo, conditioner, and body wash.

"Sorry, I wasn't paying attention-" He started apologizing but stopped once he saw me.

"Oh its just Crawford."

"Well hello to you too." I greeted sarcastically.

"Um where do you think you're going?" He asked.

"To take a shower?" I answered but it sounded like a question.

"Sorry Crawford but its my time."

"What are you talking about?"

"The schedule of course. Remember 'Rule number 4: since there's only one bathroom, there will be a schedule you must follow it no exceptions!' " he mocked.

"Haha very funny, but there's still no schedule." I answered with a smirk.

"Actually, its right here." He pointed at a white board and it said:

SCHEDULE

JERRY The SWAGMASTER-6:30—7:00

JACK-7:30—8:00

And nobody told me?!

"And NoBody told me?!" I yelled.

"I told Grace to tell you but You must have been daydreaming about my cousin." He said through gritted teeth.

"Well then it's not fair because I didn't know."

"You know there might be a solution for that."

"And that is..." I prompt.

"You could take a shower with me." He winked.

He's kidding right? Imma mess with him.

"Ok."

"Really?"

"NO!"

"Well then you'll have to wait an hour."

"What?! But your schedule says only half an hour!"

"I could still change it since nobody's next." He got the dry erase marker and put

Jack-7:30—8:30

"Jack come on, I take quick showers. Just let me go take a shower before please." I begged.

"But you'll have to do something for me."

"What do you want?"

"A make out session whenever and whereever I want."

"Are you for reals?"

"Yeah"

"Ok whatever."

I mean its just a make out session right?

I went inside the huge bathroom and started taking my shirt off, i turned on the water to the tub. I only had a bra and my shorts on. The door shot open. I thought I locked it.

"JACK! WHAT THE HELL?!"

"I want my make out session now."

"But-but I haven't showered." I stuttered.

"Who cares, we could make out in the shower." He winked.

"No! Get out!"

"But we had a deal." Freaken smart ass.

"I know but I don't think we should make out here."

"But the deal said-" I cut him off

"Ok the deal said that but if you get out of the bathroom and let me shower in peace , I'll give you two make out sessions instead of one, please I just wanna relax."

"Ok whatever, but whenever and where-ever."

"Yes ok, bye!" I pushed him out of the bathroom.

**A/N: hey guys brooke here and I wanted to thank u guys for all the support this hasn't been one of my best Chapters but in my defense I am very busy rite now so I cant write alot so please R&R, favorite, Folllow? For the next chapter. Ok bye guys**

**-Brooke**


	3. Chapter 3:Detention

**A/N: Hey there, Brooke here, with another chapter of...drum roll please, lol jkjk, with another chapter of Perfect Match or Not? Oh btw I love u guys a whole bunch and I seriously mean it. U guys r amazing! I kno u guys are probably like 'oh whatever she's just saying that because blablabla' but I'm not lieing I seriously think of u guys as ma' friends. Anywho I wanna give a shout out to my good friends:**

**LiveYourPassions**

**rockyb12110**

**You guys are awesome! Thank u so much for ur advice! I took it and it worked. Me and Martin are friends now. Better than not even talking to each other at all. So to everyone who is reading this A/N if u guys need personal advice these two are the best advicers that I've ever had! No lie! And rockyb12110 ur advice isn't crappy at all its amazing. And LiveYourPassions thanks so much. And sorry if I gave u guys more work with the whole 'go to them if u need advice' but ur advice was totally amazing! Ok enough with my rambleing on to the story!**

**Enjoy!**

Kim's POV

I was relaxing inside the jaccuzzi with my body wash scents. I was soaking myself in water scented like cucumber melon. I was going through all the events of the day. It was a pretty eventful day if you ask me. I wonder if Jack is the jealous type? Or the whatever type? I wonder if he could make out good. I mean, isn't he like the heart throb, so he must make out awesome right?

I closed my eyes and I blanked out my mind for a few minutes. I grabbed my towel and got dry. I got dressed and brushed my teeth in the sink. I walked out of the bathroom and someone wrapped their arms around my waist.

Jack.

He smelled my hair and said

"Mmm your hair smells delicious." Is he seriously flirting with me?

"Thank you and am I free to go now?"

"..." no answer.

"Jack?" I tried to get out of his grasp, but it only made him chuckle.

"Jaaaaaack?"

"Whaaaaat?"

"Can you let go of me?"

"I don't know, why not have a little fun before I do that?"

I was about to respond but he started kissing my neck and sucking on it. I tried not to moan but I ended up letting out a huge moan in satisfaction.

He turned me around so now he was in front of me. He kissed me and smirked into the kiss. He opened the bathrooms door. What is he gonna do? He led me in with our lips still connected. His lips are so soft and sweet! He closed the door and pulled me closer (if that was even possible!). Even though he was an amazing kisser and all, I had to stay strong and not let him play me. I pushed him away, he had a confused look and I took that opportunity to run out of the bathroom. I ran down the hall and into my room. I locked the doors so he wouldn't come in. The only thing I thought about was

:What would have happenned if I hadn't ran out?

Either way I didn't like the fact that Jack was the dominant one! I'm supposed to be the dominant one! I ran a hand through my hair and fell face first on the bed.

I forgot about my 'appointment' with Jack at midnight and doze off into a wonderful relaxing sleep.

{...}

The next morning, I woke up and put on my outfit that chose last night. I brushed my teeth and applied some light make-up. I decided to straighten my hair. I walked downstairs and grabbed the milk from the refridgerator and some Cheerios. I poured some cereal and milk into a bowl and grabbed a spoon. I started eating my cereal. I was surprised that no one had woken up yet. I should probably go wake Grace up. But I heard footsteps coming closer. And a huge yawn. It was Jack. He was wearing a black t-shirt and some grey sweatpants. But his shirt showed off his perfectly toned abs and he looked so sexy that I just wanna— snap out of it! I shook my head and greeted him.

"Mornin', Brewer."

"Mornin' Blondie." He answered coldly.

"Are you mad? Sad? Well don't be sad be glad!" I was playing around with him.

"Shut up! Leave me alone!" He yelled and grabbed some of my milk. MY MILK! I was gonna tell him something but he looked mad and I didn't want to make him even more mad.

"Someones in a baad mood." I muttered. He wasn't supposed to hear that but he did and he gave me a death glare. He stood up from the counter and slammed the plastic cup with milk in the sink. Then he left. I got Jack ticked off?

"Hey! That milk costs money!" My brain had to catch up with my mouth faster because I didn't even realize what words came out of my mouth. He ignored me (thank god!) And left the kitchen. I wonder what he's mad about? I finished my cereal and washed my plate and spoon. I brushed my teeth again and then grabbed my bag. I heard Grace yell

"Hey! Why didn't you wake me up!"

Crap, crap, crap, crap I totally forgot!

"I did but you were sound asleep." I lied.

"You're lucky Jerry woke me up." She said with a smile.

"Ooooh la-la Jerry?" I teased.

"Yeah and shut up!"

Ha, only 7:30 and I've gotten "shut up'ed" by two people already.

"Ok then, I got to go Grace."

"Where? Its only 7:31 and school starts at 7:45."

"I have to meet up with Brady. And to see the girls."

"Okay, whatever just leave me alone, with two guys, totally defenseless, its not like I care." Grace said dramatically.

"Oh wow Grace, you'll be fine. I would wait for you but you haven't even changed."

"Yeah yeah yeah, whatever." She waved me off lazily.

I grabbed my house keys and got out of the house. Even though I was on campus, I got to my locker in 5 minutes. I opened my locker and grabbed my english book. I wasn't a retard, I consider myself a smart student but I never show it. I ace the tests, quizzes, classwork and homework but I pretend not to get it when the teacher calls on me. I have a weird relationship with teachers. During class I'm a rebel but out of class I talk to them and all. I have two faces because of my stupid reputation!

"Morning beautiful." Said a familiar voice in my ear.

"Brady! I haven't seen you in like forever!" I seriously haven't seen him in like 3 days. I had to break up with him. Its not my decision, its my reputation that forces me to. If I don't break it up, then it'll be the longest relationship I've had and then people would start thinking I've gone weak and soft.

"Yeah, I've been busy." He said scratching the back of his neck.

"Listen Brady, I've been thinking and I think we should separate."

He didn't answer. He looked like he expected it already. So I continues

"Its not you, its me. I think you deserve someone better." I gave him a sympathetic smile. I closed my locker and turned around to leave but he turned me around and kissed me. I kissed back, but then pushed him away. I looked into his eyes and said

"I'm sorry." I ran away like the coward I am. I felt bad for dumping him like that. Sure I've dumped many guys and way worst than I dumped Brady but Brady was different, he was sweet and gentle. Unlike the other jocks that I've dated that were sexist bastaards who only looked for a heated night. I ran into the girls: Quinn, Rachael, Kelsey and Julie.

"Hey Kim what's wrong?" Kelsey asked.

"I broke up with Brady." I said with a blank face.

"Oh...sorry...on the bright side: you're single!" She said cheerfully. I fake smiled.

"Yeah, so what's new?" I said, trying to start a new conversation

"You know the usual, Jack's hair is a-mazing! He's so sexy and hot!" Rachael commented. Yup definately usual. These girls (well except Grace and Julie) always talk about guys.

"Oh my gosh, Jerry is so cute! I love his cute latino accent. And his jet-black hair is simply hot!" Kelsey said in a dreamy voice.

"Imagine if Grace heard." I muttered.

"What?" Kelsey asked.

"Nothing, I just said imagine if Jerry heard." I lied.

"That would be awesome! I would do anything for him to notice me!"

"Anything?" I asked.

"Yeah..." Kelsey said trailing off.

"So Julez, how did that date go with Milton?" I asked, nudging her.

"It was sooo romantic! He prepared this whole picnic on the beach with roses, candles and everything!" She said excitedly.

"Awww that's so cute!" I supported. It's been long since I've had a guy done something that romantic. None of them gave me something original, its always jewerly or clothes or something materialistic.

"Yeah I agree that is cute, but cheesey. Oh-M-Gee! Did you guys hear about the new guys!?" Rachael asked.

"No, who?" I asked dumbfounded.

"Ok so they're these three cute guys: Paul Zimmer, Danny Edge and Ryan Beatty! They all have color eyes! I think Danny's eyes are blue. Danny looks like Harry Styles! And Paul and Ryan are hot! But Ryan looks more innocent and cute." Rachael explained. Wait did she say Ryan Beatty?

"Ryan Beatty?"

"Yeah, why, do you know him?" She asked.

"Yeah, I think so. I met this guy at the grocery store and he said his name was Ryan Beatty." I said.

"Rumor has it: he's Jack's cousin. He used to live here in Seaford but left to Phoenix Arizona because his parents were having difficulties and he was sent to live with his grandparents. I remember him, he used to be the heart-throb last year before he left. He changed and came back to Seaford with his two best friends. Supposedly he changed and has a dark side because his parents are divorcing." Rachael really does know the gossip.

"Woah, he just told me that his parents are divorcing." I confessed.

"Yeah and oh my gaaawwdd Danny is soo—" before Quinn could finish her statement the bell rang and I went to first period.

"Bye girls gotta go!" I yelled over my shoulder. I didn't wanna hear another comment on this Danny guy. Or whatever on another guy. I speed walked all the way to english class. I entered the room and took a seat next to Grace

She was sitting near Jack and Jerry. She was laughing histerically at something Jerry had said.

"Hey guys." I greeted.

"Kim! I was looking for you and the girls but never found you guys." Grace said, starting a conversation and taking her attention from Jerry to me. Jerry went to his seat with Jack.

"Oh we were in the halls." I answered.

"Should've looked there. Oh and I heard about you and Brady. Sorry." Grace gave me a sympathetic smile. I gave her a weak smile.

"Its alright, anyways what happened with u and Jerry once I left."

"Nothing."

Rachael, Kelsey and Quinn came through the doors and spotted us. I knew they had the same class as us but I still came to first period before them so I could talk to Grace privately.

"Kim! OMG, Jerry is looking extra hot today!" Kelsey squealed.

"Really? No way!" I said sarcastically.

"Gosh Kim no need to be like that!" She said.

"You hear that Grace, Jerry looks extra hot." I teased nudging her. She blushed and Kelsey noticed.

"Grace you have to promise me something."

"Sure what is it Kels." Grace said to Kelsey, with a smile

"I know you probably don't like Jerry or anything but promise me that you won't get with him, steal him from me or fall for him." Grace was quiet. Her smile slowly faded. She didn't do anything not even a sigh or groan. Kelsey took that as a cue for her to continue

"Unless you have feelings for him and-"

"I promise." Grace said cutting her off. Kelsey hugged her and said

"Thanks Grace."

Something was up because Kelsey doesn't do that. I think Kelsey saw Grace as a threat. They all kept on blabbering about Jerry and Jack. I noticed that Grace had a disappointed look. I joined their conversation. I gave Grace a 'why did you say that' look and she just shrugged. We were the loudest group.

No One's POV

The teacher comes in the classroom with a stern look at the group of loud girls. sHe slams a book on the table:"Kimberley Crawford!" Kim stops talking and quickly takes a seat.

"You can talk louder and we'll all get hearing aids." the teacher jokes dryly Kim smiles sarcastically

"Very corny, teacher."

"She said you're very horny." Jack grins

Grace and the girls gasped:

"I can't believe Jack just said that to the teacher!"

Jerry collapsed in laughter along with the rest of the class. The teacher was red and puffy:"Y...you..."

"I didn't say that, miss!" Kim protested

"I think you're the horny one, Jack. Every second!" Kim shot back with a glare

Jack smiles curtly:"I only get turned on by sweet gentle girls...the crazy loud ones are such a turn off."

The boys in the class could not believe what Jack just said. He called Kim Crawford a turn off. No one ever dared to say that before. Because it was completely untrue. Kim's eyes widened with her fist clenched about to walk over and strangle Jack when the teacher yells:

"SETTLE DOWN!"

"Jack, you're an asshole!" Kim hissed and turns around to face the teacher

"Well you..." Jack began but was cut off by the teacher:

"THAT'S IT, DETENTION! DETENTION! BOTH OF YOU!"

Jack and Kim's jaws dropped open in shock:

"Shit!"

"And if you two don't go today, I'll extend it to a week." the teacher spoke firmly in a lower tone since everyone was so quiet.

Suddenly... "Can I take kim's place?!" Quinn raised her hand with a excited smile

"No, I want to take Kim's place!" the rest of the girls in the class began all screaming at once

"DETENTION THREE DAYS FOR JACK AND KIM!"

"WHAT? MISS!" Kim yelled in horror as Jack sent death glares

"I have dates tomorrow! I don't want to spend it with that disgusting pighead!" Kim wailed

"Me too... HEY!Who are you calling a pighead?!" Jack shouted

"I DON'T WANT TO MAKE IT ONE WEEK!" the teacher threatened

Everyone quiets downs. "I don't think it's fair, you can't just give us two extra days because other people were screaming shit." Kim complains in a whiny voice

"I'm three seconds away from making it one week." the teacher raised a brow Kim quickly closes her mouth and makes a face with a mutter:

"Stupid teacher."

"Three days with Kim Crawford not bad." Jerry pats Jack on the back Jack sat back in his seat with his arms folded behind his head:

"Not bad at all...I'll be looking forward to it." he smirked

"You're so lucky!" Quinn and Rachel murmured

Kim glares at them:"Yea, all thanks to you."

Suddenly, Kim couldn't take it anymore. So hard to absorb all this craziness in one moment. She stood up and walked to the door.

"Kim! Where are you going?" the teacher asks angrily

"I'm going to go feel sorry for myself." Kim mutters and walked out of the classroom

"She is so setting your room on fire tonight." Jerry chuckles with amusement.

***Sure Jack and Kim could not go to detention considering the power and wealth they have. Even teachers could fear them. But their parents gave the teachers an authority to give them what they deserved. Parents thinks its all part of growing up.

**A/N: heyy :) sorry for not updating in a long time but I've been super busy. My parents grounded me for going to the park at 8:45pm with my friends. I was like 'whaaaaat?! The park is only like 1 block away!' N they were like 'still, it was dark and blah blah blah! Ur grounded for the weekend you can't use ur electronics for more than 15 minutes a day.' N i was thinkin What kind of punishment is that?! Apparently I said it out loud and I couldn't use electronics at all and had to do a bunch of chores n i was like 'what do u pay the maid for!?' Yeah so thats why. Anyways I typed this and it took me the whole morning, so yeah. Oh and srsly guys I need help on My New Life! Oh and one more thing : My stories are on hiatus for a while because I couldn't write any more chapters and I'm on write's block, so I'm so so so sorry guys :( anyways I gotta go pepes! Hasta la Peace!**

**-Brookie**


	4. Chapter 4: His Kiss

**A/N : Hey guys ...ok so I kno all of u r mad at me and trust me I don't blame you. But honestly I was very sick ...with beiber fever!. xD lol jk but seriously I've been really sick. **

**My mom said it was just a fever but apparantly the 'fever' turned out to be a freakin' month in the hospital! I had this infection caused by a poisonous animal's bite but I really don't recall being bitten or stung...go figure. But either way I'm really sorry. Yes I had been using my fanfic account on my phone during my 'lovely' stay at the hospital but as u all kno I can't really update through my phone. Anyways my infection caused fevers, and chills like when u shake. The infection was moving fast though. I had to get surgery on my left arm so that they cud try and take out the poison because on the arm were the insect bit me was turning hard. Yeah my hand still hurts from the surgery considering the fact that i was only let out of the hospital about 5 days ago.**

**Anyways enough with my personal life and on to the story ...**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN KICKIN IT OR ANYTHING! **

Kim's POV

Gaahhh! How much I hate Jack! I can't even explain it! He's such a jerk! He got me freaken detention! I ditched class and went to the house. I wanted to calm myself down so I went to the school's gym after I changed myself into my work out clothes.I saw the punching dummies we use to practice self defense and blew off some steam. The silence was driving me crazy so I grabbed my iPod from my bag and plugged in my earphones.

I put the song Everybody Talks by Neon Trees and started punching and kicking.

I swear If the punching dummy would be a real person it would be dead by now or at least in the hospital.

Out of no where Jack popped out in front of me and I sent a kick at his side and he fell to the ground. I didn't see him until I kicked him.

"Oh my gosh! I'm so sorry Jack, are you ok?" I asked concerned. I lowered myself to his level and removed his hair that was covering his only groaned in pain and put a hand over the part I kicked.

"What the hell Kim?!" He yelled, once he recovered

."Well it was you the one who popped out of no where!"

"Yeah but I didn't know that kicking the person's side was the penalty!"

"It was an accident, ok!"

"Ow Kimmy, it really hurts." He pouted.

"Do you need to go to the nurse's office? I'll take you." I offered.

"No I know a better cure." He said with a smirk and a wink.

"What is it? I'll take you to the house and you could prepare it yourself."

"I need your lips Kim, my mouth needs something, its drying, I'm thirsty." He said seduceivly.

"Ugh! Shut up and Get up Jack!"

…

I made my way to the detention room and sat down on an empty chair.

The door opened."Thought you were gonna ditch."

"Nah, I don't wanna be here for a week."

"Aww did Jackie have to cancel a wittle date?"

"Not funny Kim, I had to cancel a date with Claire."

"Whatever."

"Yeah I heard you cancelled your date with some dude too so you shouldn't be talking."

"Whatevers he was just another soccer jock." I said casually playing it cool.

"Anywaaaaays, what's up with you and my cous- I mean Ryan?" He asked.

"He's really sweet and gentle. Something you should learn from him." I teased.

"Shut up. And don't go near him." He said. More like ordered.

"Why should I? I mean who are you, my dad?" I said.

"Ugh, just listen to me."

"Hmm let me think about it." I pretended to think and then said

"Nahh"

"He's gonna hurt you."

"How would you know? You can't even refer to him as your cousin!"

"You don't know anything about him, ok!" He yelled.

"Gosh, you don't have to be such a prick about it!" I just glared at me. Wow he has a sensitive spot for his cousin. I was about to say something when

"Hello there students I am Mr. Flow!" A girly kind of teacher twirled through the started cracking up. The teacher had long blonde hair that stopped at his shoulders. He had a feminine taste in fashion. He had a sweet look and I think he could pass as a woman. But the question that kept roaming around my mind was

"Are you gay?" I blurted out.

I quickly covered my mouth with my hands.

"I mean because you look—wait no I didn't mean that you look Gay its just that you are gay— thats not what I meant either—uhm its just that you—ugh! Nevermind,... I'm sorry?" I kept tripping over my words.

I expected the yelling to start but it never came.

"Well sweety, I'm not gay and its ok dear." He said sweetly.

"Then why do you look like a girl?" Jack asked.

"Jack!" I scolded and wacked him on his arm.

"What? I simply asked a question!" Jack defended himself and rubbed his arm.

"No no dear, violence is never the answer. And to answer Jack's question: well its just that I love fashion." The teacher stated with a smile.

"And looking like a girl is fashion?" Jack asked, dumbfounded.

"Excuse my friend here, . he's kinda slow." I said, stopping Jack and his stupid comments.

"Anyways, I heard why you two lovebirds are here." The teacher said eyeing us.

"Lovebirds?" I started laughing uncontrollably. Once I recovered from my laugh attack I said

"Mr. Flow, are you ok? Because me and Jack are far from that!"

"Jack? Oh i'm sorry, should've realized this when you called, the handsome young man here, Jack. Anyways, I thought you guys were the lovebirds that were found making out in the janitor's closet but nevermind." The teacher said while checking his clipboard with a list on it.

"Oh, Mr. Flow?" I asked.

"Yes, sweetie?"

"Can you tell me who was making out with who?" I asked, with curiosity

."Well of course, I mean you'll probably find out anyways," he said with a smile. He checked his list and said

"Hmm let me see... it appears to me that it was Jerry Martinez aaannnd... Kelsey Vargas." He said.

"Score!" Jack cheered.

I turned around and glared at the idiot who just cheered.

"What? My best friend just made out with the girl he's had a crush on since like forever. I have to celebrate!" Jack retorted.

"Anywho, my dears, I'll be on my way to the other detention room." Mr. Flow said.

"Wait! Mr. Flow!" I called out.

"Yes?"

"Can you be our detention supervisor?"

"I would've loved to but I can't since I have already been assigned to supervise some other students, sorry." He said with a sad expression.

"Aw man! Can you at least tell us who our supervisor will be?"

"Yes, it will be the Mr. Madrid. And he's very strict so I advise you both to follow his instructions because he loses his temper real fast." Mr. Flow advised.

"Thanks Mr. Flow." I thanked with a smile.

"Your welcome sweetheart and if that's all you need I'll be on my way." said.

"Oh almost forgot, if you ever need anything come to my office. Or ask for me in the front desk." He said.

"Yes Mr. Flow and —"

"What is all this raquet!" A strict voice said. There stood a tall man with gray hair and glasses. He had a stern look on his face. He walked over to his desk, still eyeing the three of us.

"Mr. Madrid, I was simply explainin—"

"I was talking to the students, Mr. Flow." cut Mr. Flow off.

"Yes, but it was my fault too, I was the one talking to the students." Mr. Flow defended.

" can you please leave my room." Mr. Madrid ordered.

"But-"

"Leave, Mr. Flow."

"As you wish, Mr. Madrid." Mr. Flow said and that teacher ( ) is a bitch.

"That was mean, mister."

"Its Mr. Madrid for you and no one asked you for your opinion young lady."I rolled my eyes and sighed

"What's our assignment?" I asked, the heck? Who's laughing? I turned around to face Jack.

"What the hell are you laughing about?"

"No talking!" Mr. Madrid yelled.

"You are both gonna go around the field and pass out these flyers." He handed us two stacks of flyers.

"But school already ended and there's no one around."

"Correction Ms. Crawford, there are people around, the athletes of course; and you are also gonna go around the villa houses and give the students a flyer."

"But-"

"No buts! Now go before I worsen your punishment!"Stupid teacher! Ugh!I rolled my eyes and walked out the door.

"Stupid teacher." I mumbled.

"Gosh Kimmy don't be so harsh on the old man." Jack said with a chuckle.

"Shut up!" I snapped. I walked faster than Jack and got to the field quickly.

I spotted Grace and the cheerleaders, warming up

"Hey guys, whatcha doin'?" I asked.

"We were waiting for the captain who didn't care to show up!" Donna snapped refering to me.

"Sorry guys, but I have detention."

"Whatever Kim, if you miss 2 more days, imma tell the coach and she'll have to get another captain!" Donna yelled

."Look Donna, you could go ahead and tell the coach whatever you want, just don't threaten me, because I could easliy deform your pretty little snobby face right now!"

"Oh, I'm not threatening, I'm informing you." Donna said in a matter-of-fact voice.

"Anyways, I came to give you guys these flyers. They're for the school fair." I informed

."Oh, okay." They all said.

"Ok, bye guys, talk to y'all later, gotta go pass out these flyers."

"Bye." They all said in unison.

I walked towards the football players.

"Hey guys, what's up?"

"We were about to—"

"Don't care, anyways, I just came to give you guys these flyers. They're for the school's fair." I handed them each a flyer and left. I wanted to hear 'what was up' but sometimes you have to be harsh, in order to keep your reputation

."Hey guys, I came to give you all a flyer for the school's fair." I said to the soccer players. I handed them out. I didn't look up until I finished passing out the flyers.

"Thanks Kim." I looked up and saw Ryan smiling down at me. He's slightly taller than me.

"Uhh...yeah." I said with a huge grin on my face. I probably looked like an idiot considering the fact that Ryan chuckled at me. His eyes, oh my god!

"Take a picture it'll last longer." I heard someone behind Ryan yell.

My face probably went up 10 shades of red. I shook out of my trance and looked down, finding my shoes very interesting. But in reality I was trying to hide the blush in face.

Whyin the world am I acting like this?!

I don't blush! Kim Crawford does not blush!

"Kim don't hide your gorgeous face." Ryan's voice said...?

He finally said something and he opened his mouth just to flirt?!

Oh my god. He's touching my face!

He tilted my chin up. I locked my eyes with him. He looked up. Like if he was trying to see if someone was watching. Weird. A smirk made its way to his face while he was looking up. I was about to turn around but he turned his attention back to me. His face was coming closer and closer. He was leaning in!?

_Kim remember your reputation! Your the dominant one not him!_ My concious kept reminding me.

_ Grab him from the back if his head and kiss him!_

And that's exactly what I did.

**A/N: Hey guys, sooo I would like that u guys would review and share. I really tried my best on this chapter and I kno its not very good but I just had to update so that I wwouldn't let u guys hanging ...anywho I will try to update my other stories but it'll take a while since my arm still hurts from the surgery. Thanks guys and remember to R&R! Oh and I almost forgot... so I came up with this activity for each chapter. **

**The activity is that I'll give you a 'Question & Challenge' at the end of each chapter and the ones who are correct or almost correct, I'll give you guys a shout out for one of your stories! Oh and one last thing. When you answer the question write it in your review like this**

**Question & Challenge:**

**and then write your answer. And remember you could only answer the question through your/a review. :)**

_**QUESTION & CHALLENGE: Why did Ryan check if someone was watching? But most importantly who was this someone?**_

**~Brooke :D**


	5. Chapter 5: Kels choose: Brody or Jerry?

**A/N: Sorry for the late update! SHOUTOUTS WILL BE DONE AT THE END OF THE CHAPTER!**

_** Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING! **_

_NO ONES POV _

_Kim_ moaned into the kiss. She enjoyed it. His hands were roaming from the small of her back to her waist. He pulled away and left her wanting more.

"Did you just...? Did I just..? Did we just...?" He asked confused.

"Yeah." She laughed awkwardly. Ryan looked behind her and smirked when he saw Jack standing just a few meters away. Kim was oblivious to Ryan's actions. She felt somewhat different with Ryan.

"You know," he started, "we should do this more often." He playfully caressed Kim's cheek. "My little cousin looks so jealous."

Almost instantly, Kim whipped her head around to see if Jack was there.

Unfortunately -for her- she saw him standing just a few meters away. For a moment he looked somewhat hurt and jealous but he covered it up within a second and put an emotional mask.

**...**

"Jack! Hey! Hold up! Wait!" She yelled desperately as she tried to catch up with his pace.

"Jack! Wait!" She yelled and was able to grab his wrist. He tried to yank his hand away but surprisingly he wasn't able to because Kim's iron grip was almost as strong as his.

"What!?" He yelled.

"Hold up!" She said between pants.

"What do you want?" He asked coldly.

"Why did you run away?"

"I didn't run away, I had to get something from my room." He responded coldly.

"Pff Yeah right." She said with a smirk.

"Wha-?"

"I mean, oh." She quickly covered. A moment of awkward silence fell upon them.

"What the hell did you want?" He asked impatiently.

"Oh right!" She remembered, "I was gonna tell you that I already passed some flyers out."

With an eye roll he mumbled, "Yeah, I noticed. "

"Sorry What was that? " She asked.

"I don't like to repeat myself. "

"Okaaay," she said awkwardly, " Anyways, hurry and finish up. I have a party today and I don't wanna be in a rush when I pick out my clothes." ..

**...**

_. KIMS POV _

"I'll be there around 8-ish." I said in a bored tone.

"Perfect! Just remember to hang out with Luke!" Kelsey squealed.

"Yeah sure" I replied with a sarcastic smile, "whatever." I mumbled.

_**o-o-o-o FLASHBACK FLASHBACK o-o-o-o **_

I was sitting at the food court eating a snack peacefully.

"Kim can you do me a favor." An oh-so-familiar voice said behind me.

"Sure." I answered.

Knowing her, the favor would probably involve a guy

"Well you know how I like Brody."

_Yeah right, That's why you made out with Jerry. _

"Mhm." I answered while opening my orange juice.

"And you know how he always hangs out with Luke?"

"Just get to the point. "

"I want you to hang out with Luke so I could be with Brody."

"For the whole party?" I asked while giving her the you-must-be-craycray look.

She must be delusional.

"No no of course not. Just for like the beginning."

"M'Kay." She just came for that, to ask for, nothing else.

"Wait. Don't you like Jerry?" I asked.

I knew I should 've not said anything so Kelsey could be with Brody and Grace with Jerry. But my curiosity got the best of me.

"Well of course I like Jerry. And you know that better than anyone but Jerry is tlhe_'I like my freedom so I don't need to be tied down to one chica'_ type. And I don't want that, I want a long relationship." She explained.

"So you're doing this to get with Brody?" I asked dumbly.

"Well it all depends on what happens tonight." She responded mischievously. "What do you mean by '_what happens tonight'_?"

"Ok so if I catch Jerry 's attention then I'll just use Brody to make Jerry jealous BUT if I don't catch Jerry's attention, that'll mean I don't matter to him so I'll get with Brody. " she explained.

"So then who do you like?" I asked (again).

"Well I like both but I've liked Jerry longer. I started liking Jerry since, what? The 5th grade and now were in 12th grade. That's six years. But in P.E class, when I'm with Brody he is like some prince charming, I don't know."

"Oh." I said. I never knew Kelsey's love side.

"Yeah, anyways I gotta go get ready."

"Ok bye."

"Oh and Kim?" She called out.

"Yeah?"

"Not a word of what we talked to anyone."

_** o-o-o-o-FLASHBACK FLASHBACK-o-o-o-o **_

How could Kelsey's personality change from the girl-who-likes-2-guys-at-the-same-time to an annoying clingy girl so fast?

I was in my room, finishing my make-up with Grace. I just applied some mascara, lip gloss and eyeshadow.

"Sooooooo Grace, who are you gonna hang out with? " I asked.

"You of course." She replied like it was the most obvious thing in the world, while applying mascara on.

_ Oh yeah, you forgot to tell her. _

"Grace I'm not gonna be able to hang out wiTh you at the beginning of the party. "

"What? Why?" She asked.

"Because I'm helping Kelsey out with some guy." I explained.

"What guy? Jerry?" She asked, suprisingly calm.

"With Brody." I replied.

"Oh ok. I'll just find someone to hang out with. "

"Grace, I'll go with you right after I finish besides I only have to hang out with Luke for the beginning of the party." I promised.

"Wait, Luke? Which Luke?" She asked.

"Benward."

"Oh my gosh!" She squealed.

"Yes Grace. I am aware of how cute he is." I informed her before she started with her speech about him.

"Cute? He's not cute! He's hot!" She squealed... again.

I sighed and rolled my eyes playfully

**. ... **

_JACK'S POV _

"Ha! Dude, Ryan totally stole Kim from you!" Jerry exclaimed.

"Dude! Shut your face hole if you aren't gonna say anything helpful." I yelled in frustration while raking my fingers through my hair.

"So you do like Kim?" He asked dumbfounded.

"I Don't know." I answered.

"You know," he started, "Donna's always there if you need her."

**He CAN'T be serious. **

"I already told you Jerry, she likes to be kinky and that scares the crap out of me." I said with a shiver.

"BUT," he protested, "you can't say she was a bad fuck."

"Shut up! And hurry up I don't wanna get to the party at 10." I yelled.

"I bet you think about how Kim does _it_ all the time." He teased.

"Shut the hell up. And I bet that you get all turned on when you talk to Grace." I retorted.

* * *

**A/N: I know all I give is EXCUSES EXCUSES and what else? Oh yeah... EXCUSES! I know. So this chapter was supposed to be up like a week ago but I changed a few things and then I got this other idea so I fixed it ... again. Ok so DONNA came up! She is an important character btw. Next chapter is gonna be about the party. I have some Ideas but I still have to decide on one. Anyways here are your shout outs!**

**secrets xx:**

**Kickphabet**

_**One word to describe it: Cute**_

_**You guys should read the KICKPHABET story! Its very cuuute!**_

**Accoustic Writer:**

**Mistresses**

_**One word to describe it: interesting**_

_**This story is quite interesting if I do say so myself so go read it!**_

**BurkelyDuffieldLover:**

**You spin my World**

_**One word to describe it: ad-dorable**_

_**This story is adorably cute! You guys should read it!**_

**Love is danger:**

_**Unfortunately she doesnt have a story BUT her guess was correct!**_

**Question and Challenge: What kind of relationship do you think Ryan and Kim will have?**

**Bye guys until next time! Rememner to R&R! Oh and share my story if you'd like!**

**-Brooke**


	6. Chapter 6: Old Friends

**URGENT:**

**THERE'S AN URGENT AUTHOR'S NOTE AT THE BOTTOM! READ THAT PLEASE!**

* * *

**A/N: Hey guys I know you guys are tired of excuses I won't even give you one, and I'll just get to the good stuff and by good stuff I mean the story xD. **

**Disclaimer:I don't own anything! I only own myself...well I don't own myself either - my parents do- so technically I don't own anything!**

_**Kim's**_ _**POV**_

"Hey Kels," I greeted.

"Kim! Oh my gosh, thank god your here I thought you were gonna bail on me!" She sighed in relief.

"Gee thanks! That makes me feel wonderful!" I exclaimed sarcastically.

"Sorry its just that I'm really nervous."

"I keep my word Kelsey, you should know that by now." I replied calmly.

She looked guilty for not knowing me.

"Now are we gonna stand here for the whole night? Or are we gonna have some fun?" I asked excitedly. We were standing in front of the doors of the party host's beach house.

Kelsey smiled and we went in the party together.

As soon as we went in the smell of alchohal filled my nostrils. Kelsey spotted Brody and Luke and pulled me by the wrist.

"Hey guys!" Kelsey chirped.

"Hey there _muchacha linda._" Brody greeted Kelsey while snaking an arm around her waist and giving her a peck on the cheek, making Kelsey blush.

_Aww that's sooo sweet! Wait did that just happen?_

_Oh my gosh are my eyes failing? Or did Brody just nuzzled his face in Kelsey's neck and bit her earlobe?!_

"Hi Kim." A voice brought me out of my shock.

"Ohh hey there Luke." I greeted with a smile.

"In case you're wondering, Brody did bite Kelsey's ear." He explained.

"You read my mind." I said.

"Brody did a daring move." He muttered, probably not wanting me to hear.

Too bad I heard.

"What do you mean? Don't they usually greet each other like this? " I asked.

"You weren't supposed to hear that but since you did, I might as well tell you." He said.

"Brody has a 'thing' for Kelsey. But it wasn't like that 1 year ago. Brody started having feelings for her 7 months ago which was their 5th month of friendship. He didn't wanna mess up their friendship so he kept things friendly until now." He continued.

"But I could've sworn that I saw him in the boiler room sucking faces with Ginger (1) not too long ago."

"That was the day he found out that Kelsey had a MASSIVE crush on Jerry." He said.

"Oh well-" I was cut off by Kelsey and Brody sitting besides Luke and I.

"Had fun?" Luke asked.

Kelsey blushed and Brody answered, "Definately."

I noticed they were holding hands.

"Anything new happen while you two were 'greeting' each other?" I questioned.

Kelsey blushed and Brody had a huge "I just won the lottery!" Smile on his face.

"Brody asked me out on a date." Kelsey chirped.

"And," Brody started but paused to give Kelsey a peck on the lips, " she accepted."

"Oh my gosh. Congratz!" I squealed.

"Congratz, brochacho." Luke said while giving Brody a pat in the back.

"We'll leave you guys alone-"

"Its ok Kim you guys could stay." Brody assured.

The four of us stayed at the table and talked about random things for like an hour. I finished my 5th shot of tequila and stood up.

"Well," I started, " I think it's time for me to leave. I need to find Grace anyway." It was like 9:30 already.

"Alright then, " Kelsey stood up and hugged me, "thanks."

Brody just waved a goodbye and Luke stood up to hug me.

I left the table and looked around for Grace.

_Jack's POV_

"Yo Jack," Jerry said.

"What? "

"What girl are you gonna _have_ tonight?" He asked.

"Eh I don't know. Maybe Lindsey? Massie?" I paused and then joked with something I probably shouldn't have. "_Grace?"_

The next thing I knew was that I was grabbed by the collar and slammed to my room's wall.

"Take that fucken back!" Jerry yelled.

I smirked at his reaction, "Why? I mean its not like you have a thing for her or something, right? "

"N-no o-of course n-not. Its just that Grace is someone very special to me." He lied.

"Special?" I asked, although I knew exactly what he meant.

"Ugh dude I don't like refreshing your mind with memories that make me lame. "

"Well then I guess you have no valid reason to make me not _have _Grace."

I have to get him to confess his feelings for Grace.

"Dude! JUst leave her the fuck alone!"

"Well-"

"Ok fine! I don't want you touching her because ... .because,"

"Because ..." I prompted.

He let go of me and sighed.

"She's like my sister. I don't know how to explain my feelings towards her. "

"Ok then just try." I stated.

"I feel the need to see her. I can't stand seeing a guy touch her, let alone be near her. I don't know if its just male hormones or lust but it makes me wanna just have her skin against my own. I wanna taste her, I wanna wake up next to her. I wanna be able to call her mine. I wanna kiss her knowing that no other guy will be able to do that because she's mine and only mine."

"Duude, That's not how your supposed to feel if you think of her as a sister. "

"I know but... I can't call her my 'crush'! It'll ruin my appearance." He yelled.

"Well at least make her notice you or something. You can't just stand there like an idiot and see how someone else gets to call her theirs." I reasoned.

"You think I haven't tried? I've tried to make her jealous but it seems like she doesn't give!" He yelled in frustration.

...

We were driving to the party in silence it was kinda annoying me.

"Jer, dude. Are you ok?" I asked.

"Yeah," he sighed and then continued, "I'm just thinking."

"Jerry I know you have something with Kelsey but what do you plan doing with her? I mean I don't think she deserves to be used and then thrown away 'cause we both know how much she likes you. "

Jerry let out a frustrated growl and raked his fingers through his hair.

"I don't know, bro. I think she's an amazing kisser and amazing in bed but I think I'm just a phase for her. I mean she hardly knows my intrests. She's nothing like Grace. Grace. She knows me more. She hung out with me back in the 3rd grade even though I was considered lame just cause i had glasses and braces. She would stand up for me. I don't know bro. I like Grace's attitude and character not to mention she's beautiful but Kelsey does an amazing job in bed."

"Think about it. But for now lets get out of this car and enjoy ourselves."

"Ok bro."

We got out of the car and went in.

The place smelled like alcohol already.

"Jerry look that girl looks like a clown." I said pointing at a girl that had put on a lot of makeup on her face.

Jerry laughed and stopped when he saw something in back of me.

"What's wrong man?" I asked.

I noticed that Jerry's fists were clenching and unclenching. His jaws were clenched too.

"Nothing."

I turned around and saw Grace dancing with some guy. She had a drink that looked like tequila. She was laughing hysterically and she was starting to grind on the guy she was with. I understood why Jerry was so ticked off. I turned back but Jerry was already flirting with a girl whom I've never seen.

"Jerry-"

"Oh hey Jack. This is Mika. She's from Khakmakistan." He introduced.

"Hey there, I'm Jack." I waved.

"Hi. You must be Jerry's friend." She said in her accent.

I nodded.

"Jerry, wanna get a drink? " I asked.

"Yeah sure. Be right back Mika."

Once we were far from Mika I started the interogation.

"What the hell? I thought you were depressed because you saw Grace with some guy. "

"Fuck that. She seems happy with him. Let her be."

I knew that there was no use in argueing with him because he would end up mad at me too.

"Ok then. I'll leave you with Mika. Just remember that you had the chance to talk to Grace but you prefered to fuck a random chick and lose your chance. Bye."

I started to walk away hoping he would stop me but he didn't. I looked back to find that he had left.

"Jerr-

"Hey Jackie. Wanna sit down. You look a little lost." It was Heather.

A little fun won't harm anyone, I smirked.

"Hey." I greeted her with a kiss on the lips.

She was wearing some short shorts with a crop top. I slip my hand to the small of her back.

"Long time no seen, babe." She said and kissed my jaw.

"I've been...busy, lately." I lied.

"Have they treated you like I did? No huh. Well we should have some fun tonight." She whispered seducively in my ear.

"Why not now?" I answered while nibbling on her neck.

Her scent was unpleasan-

"Ok now everyone in here! Listen! Shh hahaha...people stop spinning the room! This song is dedicated to a very very VERY special brunette out there! Where are you?! Hey there you are! But im not that mean I won't name you, ok? Ok. Anyways here's your song! 3, 2, 5, 6 , 7, 8-wait no hold up why am I counting? Eyy you! Yeah you! This song is from your special friend Kim! Im Kim Crawford and this song is for you! Y-you womanizer!"

WHAT THE HELL? What is she doing? Her gaze was directed towards me. I stopped nibbling on Heather's neck and focused on Kim

People started clapping and cheering her on.

**"Womanizer"**

**_Superstar Where you from, hows it going?_**

**_I know you Gotta clue, what you're doing?_**

**_You can play brand new to all the other chicks out here_**

**_But I know what you are, what you are, babyLook at you_**

**_Gettin more than just re-up_**

**_Baby, youGot all the puppets with their strings up_**

**_Faking like a good one, but I call 'em like I see 'emI know what you are, what you are, baby_**

**_Womanizer, Woman, Womanizer_**

**_You're a Womanizer, oh Womanizer oh_**

**_You're a Womanizer, babyYou you you are, You you you areWomanizer, Womanizer, Womanizer (Womanizer)Boy, don't try to frontI know just what you are_**

**_Boy, don't try to front I know just what you are_**

**_You got me goin'You're oh so charmin'_**

**_But I can do itWomanizerBoy, don't try to front I know just what you are_**

**_Boy, don't try to front I know just what you are_**

**_You say I'm crazy I got your crazyYou're nothin' but a_**

**_WomanizerDaddy-O_**

**_You got the swagger of championToo bad for you_**

**_You just cant find the right companion I guess when you have one too many, makes it hard_**

**_It could be easy, who you are_**

**_That's just who you are, baby_**

**_Lollipop Must mistake me, you're a sucker_**

**_To think that I would be a victim not another_**

**_Say it, play it how you wanna_**

**_But no way I'm ever gonna fall for you, never you, baby_**

**_Womanizer, Woman, WomanizerYou're a Womanizer, oh Womanizer oh_**

**_You're a Womanizer, babyYou you you are, You you you areWomanizer, Womanizer, Womanizer(Womanizer)Boy, don't try to frontI know just what you are_**

**_Boy, don't try to frontI know just what you areYou got me goin'You're oh so charmin'But I can do itYou WomanizerBoy, don't try to frontI know just what you are_**

**_Boy, don't try to front I_**

**_know just what you are_**

**_You say I'm crazy_**

**_I got your crazy_**

**_You're nothin' but aWomanizerMaybe if we both lived in a different world(Womanizer, Womanizer, Womanizer, Womanizer)It would be all good, and maybe I could be your girl, but I can't cause we don't_**

**_Womanizer, Woman, WomanizerYou're a Womanizer, oh Womanizer oh_**

**_You're a Womanizer, babyYou you you are, you you you areWomanizer, Womanizer, Womani-_**

She got inturupted by Grace taking the microphone from her.

"Excuse her she's kinda drunk. Anyways lets keep this party going!"

To say I was mad was an understanding. I can't believe she just humiliated me like that. I mean I didn't do anything to her today. I stood up and walked towards Grace's direction.

Grace had a short tight black dress that stopped a little bit higher than her mid thigh. Kim had a black pencil skirt with a blue strapless tight shirt tucked in her skirt.

They were sitting at their table.

I walked towards their table. Grace saw me approach them but she didn't do anything.

"Can I talk to her for a sec?" I asked Grace.

"Yeah, I was gonna go get a refill anyway." With that been said, Grace left.

Kim finally looked up and rolled her eyes.

"Heard my song, Brewer?" She spat.

"Can we talk somewhere else?" I asked.

"Ok follow me." She commanded.

I followed her like a lost puppy and she lead me into a room.

"You were saying? " she asked.

"Why did you humiliate me like that?"

"To be fair, I didn't say your name." She commented.

"You know what? I just realized that that song just proved that you're scared of being played by me." I smirked.

"N-no! That's not true!" She lied

"Oh? Really now? So you wouldn't be affected if I touched you like this?" I placed my hand on ger thigh and the other on her waist .

"N-not really." She stuttered.

"Or If I kissed you like this?"

I pulled her body closer to me and kissed her lips hard and rough. I remembered why I was here. To punish her. I bit her bottom lip and she opened her mouth.

She smelled good. Like ...like ...tangerines.

Kim's POV

This feels soo good.

He started moving down to my neck making me moan and whimper.

Imagine how those abs look and that- no! I can't think about that! I have to stop this! He's making me lose my reputation! !

"Jack," I moaned.

Why is the room spinning?

Why is everything moving?

I suddenly felt a little bit of pain in the junction of my neck and shoulder. My reflexes kicked in and I pushed him off me.

"What the bloody hell, Brewer?" I yelled. I felt the spot I felt pain on.

"Thought maybe you needed something to remind you not to mess with me."

"So what, you bite me?" I screeched. I felt the pain increase with just the slightest bit of pressure.

"You're so loud." Jack complained. He nuzzled his face in my hair. He was hugging me from behind.

"No I'm not!" I retorted.

"Shh..." He cooed.

"Jack, what do you take me for?" I asked. I wasn't sure what our relationship was.

"Idunno...a fling? " he said casually

I don't know why but I felt my heart ache when he said those two last words. I knew that I was just a fling ...nothing more nothing less. I feel lost. I feel useless. I feel - I just realized that I don't have the right to feel like this because I make people feel this way too. I guess I never really asked myself how broken I left the people I broke up with.

I don't know what took over me but I started freeing myself from Jack's hold.

"Wait. Little Girl." He called. I didn't want to stay so I ignored him.

I didn't hear his come closer until...

"I said WAIT!" He grabbed my wrist with so much force that it turned me around and we were chest to chest. No space between us.

I couldn't read his expression correctly because we were in the dark room and the lamp's light was dim.

His eyes were glued to mine the whole time. Of cousre not literally, THAT would be weird.

"Jack..mphf-" he pressed his lips on mine. It happened so fast that I didn't even have time to respond to his lips. It was like a simple peck but it left me desiring him more.

"Were you expecting yourself to be more than just a fling? "

'N-no, of course not. Its just that-"

"What? You thought that I was in love with you?" He snapped.

"What, no! Why would I even think that?"

"Great. Because if you were thinking that, let me tell you that_ love _is just pathetic. It doesn't exsist."

I pulled myself out of his grasp and left the room.

I straightened myself and scanned the room in search of Grace.

"KIM!" I heard.

It was Rachael.

"What?"

"I've been looking for you everywhere! " she panted.

"Oh. Have you seen Grace? "

"That's why I was looking for you!"

Grace. What happened to her?!

"What happened to Grace?"

"She started drinking right after she saw Jerry with some brunette. And every time she drank one, shd would diss guys. We tried to stop her but she wouldn't listen. She's in the Middle of a drinking contest. "

"Where?! Take me."

Rachael pulled me by the wrist and I winced. Rachael noticed.

"Wha-"

I cut her off, "I'll explain later."

"Ok." She said.

She took me by the hand.

"Grace!" I saw my friend drink a bottle of vodka while people cheered her on.

She stopped and looked at me.

"Hey Kim!"

She was tipsy.

I was too but I was faking it because part of it.

I walked over towards her and took the bottle from her.

"Hey! That's mine!" She protested.

I ignored her protests and pulled her away from the crowd.

"Care to explain?"

"Well I was fine until that good-for-nothing-player-skank-man whore-ratchet-cute-undeniably hot-latino-swagfag- jerk showed up with this random new chick! She was all over him! He didn't even say hi to me! Let alone acknowledge my honorable presence!"

Yup. Grace was definitely drunk. She always acts like this when she is, indeed, drunk.

"Grace lets - "

"Well if it isn't thing 1 and thing2." An oddly familiar voice said. Wait it sounded like

"Logan!?" Grace and I shrieked in unison.

"Oh my gosh! When did you come back to Seaford?" Grace asked.

"Today in the morning. " he said.

"What about Donna?"

"Seriously? She just left about a month ago and your already missing her and not missing me when i left almost 1 year ago? I'm so hurt right now." He said dramatically pputting his hand ov er his heart. Grace rolled her eyes.

"Nah just kidding, she's around here somewhere. "

I smiled, she's here.

"I need to find her!" I can't believe she's here! We have a lot to catch up on.

"Wait! I was thinking maybe we could go somewhere else. Ya'know so we vould catchup on things I've missed."

"Yeah but I just need to see Donna!" I squealed.

"Needed to see who?"

"DONNA!"

**A/N: Yes guys. I just did that. Kim and Donna are ...drumroll pplease. ...FRIENDS! AND not just any kind of friends but CLOSE friends as in like childhood friends. The point is that they're best friends. I got that idea because in almost every story, Donna's the evil antogonist and she's always Kim's rival. Now don't get me wrong, this doesn't mean that Kim and Donna aren't gonna fight nor does it mean that Donna won't be the antogonist. Anyways R &R! I'm in a rush sorry ! Bye guys I'll try updating often but i make no promises.**

**-Brooke**

* * *

**URGENT:**

**OMG! I just found out that Millie doesn't exist anymore! I mean WHAT IS GOING ON!? This CANNOT be happening! I mean they've gone through a lot and now suddenly GABBY DOGLESS or Doulous or Douglas whatever her name is, suddenly appears and claims to be Milton' s GIRLFRIEND? HOW DO YOU GUYS FEEL ABOUT THIS SUDDEN CHANGE? I mean I its like saying that a new girl/boy appears on Kickin' it and ruins KICK! I still support Milton and Julie (aka Millie). Sorry just needed to get that off my chest...**


	7. Goodbye

**Ex-Author Note**

**He y guys so I got this anonymous review on _Perfect Match or Not? _ and it told me some things that made me decide to quit writing. I know my stories aren't the best but it doesn't give you (anonymous reviewer) the right to tell me 'go crawl in a hole and _die_'. Honestly. Ok so maybe I said that Gabby Douglas ruined Millie but I only said that because i only saw the promo of the upcoming episode besides its not like I dissed Gabby Douglas. I atually respect her because she's a legend. Anyways...yes she's a legend and I'm 'just a kid in front of a computer' ...yes I'm just a kid in front of a damn computer! But you know what? At least I have the guts to write a story! Unlike you (anonymous reviewer) who can't even log in to your own account to diss me and my story! And yes I should keep my thoughts to myself because _some people_ think I should. And since I'm JUST A KID IN FRONT OF THE COMPUTER, who nobody will care about if I stop writing, I will stop writing, just so you'll feel happy. Anyways thanks for to everyone who supported me and my stories along the way and I guess this is goodbye.**

**Bye my loyal reviwers/followers/favorite-ers. I'll miss you guys but I'm a teenager, I don't have to put up with these things. **

**Bye **

**-Brooke**


	8. Sorry Guys

**Hey guys. So um I ...I'm sorry ok. Sorry for leaving you guys. I just needed time to think. I know that some of you guys are disappointed in me for quitting that easily but you guys might or might not understand me.**

**I gave up that easily because that hater brought me some memories back and those memories weren't exactly pleasant. It brought me back to the time where I used to be bullied. Yes, I was bullied. Back when I was 10. I used tobe chubby and that was their _'right' _ (according to them) to bully me. When I used to ask them "why do you hateme so much?" They used to say "because youre ugly and fat". I fell I into depression and eventually I starved myself. I was lucky to have been saved by my parents who noticed my sudden thinness. Eventually I recovered. So that was that right? I left that in the past and now 4years later someone throws the same phrase at me. The same thing that my bullies said to me. That phrase...that used to haunt me when I was a 10 year old.**

** _Crawl in a hole and die._**

**I don't know why that affected me so much. I got over that now. And you guys helped me out because once I checked my email I had these very wonderful people who were very supportive. Very kind. Who got me thinking. And who made me realize that I was being very selfish because its not your fault that I got affected by that revier. Its not your fault that that hater reviewed what they did. So once again, I am truly sorry. Very sorry. Thats why I have decided that you guys should help me decide what I shall do._  
_**

**Choice#1: Should I...**

**Continue writing**

**Choice#2: Should I...**

**Give stories for adoption **

**Choice#3: Should I...**

**Leave Fanfiction**

* * *

**Please make your choice, guys**

**-Brooke**


End file.
